1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for reducing cross-contamination in continuous amplification reactions in channels of microfluidic devices. This reduction of cross-contamination improves the efficiency and reproducibility of the amplification reaction, such as, for example, polymerase chain reaction (PCR).
2. Description of Related Art
The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding, and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, correct identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques. Determination of the integrity of a nucleic acid of interest can be relevant to the pathology of an infection or cancer. One of the most powerful and basic technologies to detect small quantities of nucleic acids is to replicate some or all of a nucleic acid sequence many times, and then analyze the amplification products. PCR is perhaps the most well-known of a number of different amplification techniques.
PCR is a powerful technique for amplifying short sections of DNA. With PCR, one can quickly produce millions of copies of DNA starting from a single template DNA molecule. PCR includes a three phase temperature cycle of denaturation of DNA into single strands, annealing of primers to the denatured strands, and extension of the primers by a thermostable DNA polymerase enzyme. This cycle is repeated so that there are enough copies to be detected and analyzed. In principle, each cycle of PCR could double the number of copies. In practice, the multiplication achieved after each cycle is always less than 2. Furthermore, as PCR cycling continues, the buildup of amplified DNA products eventually ceases as the concentrations of required reactants diminish. For general details concerning PCR, see Sambrook and Russell, Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (2000); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2005) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications, M. A. Innis et al., eds., Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990).
Real-time PCR refers to a growing set of techniques in which one measures the buildup of amplified DNA products as the reaction progresses, typically once per PCR cycle. Monitoring the accumulation of products over time allows one to determine the efficiency of the reaction, as well as to estimate the initial concentration of DNA template molecules. For general details concerning real-time PCR see Real-Time PCR: An Essential Guide, K. Edwards et al., eds., Horizon Bioscience, Norwich, U.K. (2004).
More recently, a number of high throughput approaches to performing PCR and other amplification reactions have been developed, e.g., involving amplification reactions in microfluidic devices, as well as methods for detecting and analyzing amplified nucleic acids in or on the devices. Microfluidic systems are systems that have at least one channel through which a fluid may flow, which channel has at least one internal cross-sectional dimension, (e.g., depth, width, length, diameter) that is typically less than about 1000 micrometers. Thermal cycling of the sample for amplification is usually accomplished in one of two methods. In the first method, the sample solution is loaded into the device and the temperature is cycled in time, much like a conventional PCR instrument. In the second method, the sample solution is pumped continuously through spatially varying temperature zones. See, for example, Lagally et al. (Analytical Chemistry 73:565-570 (2001)), Kopp et al. (Science 280:1046-1048 (1998)), Park et al. (Analytical Chemistry 75:6029-6033 (2003)), Hahn et al. (WO 2005/075683), Enzelberger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,437) and Knapp et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0042639).
One challenge for continuous PCR in microchannels is cross-contamination of the nucleic acid samples. Several techniques have been developed in an attempt to avoid the DNA cross-contamination. For example, continuous-flow, high-throughput PCR amplification using droplets in an immiscible, fluorinated oil/fluorosurfactant solvent has been performed (Chabert et al., Anal Chem 78:7722-7728 (2006); Dorfman et al., Anal Chem 77:3700-3704 (2005)). The disadvantage of this technique is that it is a two phase system. In this system, the stability of the sample droplets in the oil phase is essential to obtain a successful amplification in the continuous-flow format. The addition of some additives, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, has been suggested as an alternative for decreasing the cross-contamination (Kopp et al., Science 280(15): 1046-1048 (1998)). However, cross-contamination still remains an issue in this system. Thus, it is desired to develop additional techniques to reduce cross-contamination in continuous flow amplification reactions in microfluidic devices.